The Adventures of Ruby Rose, Trainer Extraordinaire
by XxWing3dKuribohxX
Summary: It's finally the day. Ruby Rose can finally start her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. is it going to end in legend? Probably not without a few goofs first.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was an a idea i've had for quite a while, and I finally got around to writing. Granted it's 1:50 at the time i'm typing these specific words. And well, while I feel that I could and probably should fall asleep sometime soon, the Venom i've been so kindly provided should prove otherwise. Well. Lets see what I manage to type up. Whatever I do, I hope that you'll all enjoy

* * *

Today was a day like any other. The sun rose, the people went about their daily business, and Ruby Rose...

She was late.

"Late late late late LATE!" she yelled as she tore through the streets, leaving people dumbfounded by the red blur bowling them over.

"I have no idea how you get yourself into these situations sis." Yang, her older sister, stated in disbelief. It was in fact Yang who woke up Ruby, simply by calling her scroll.

"Yang! I do not have time for this right now!" Ruby complained, before noticing an incoming call on her scroll. "hang on sis, someone's calling."

Yang rolled her eyes on-screen. "Probably the Professor."

Ruby hit the accept call button and the screen split to show both Yang and the newest arrival to the call, an orange haired girl with bright green eyes.

"Ruby? I noticed that you haven't come to the lab yet."

Ruby sighed. "Yes Penny, I know. I slept in way too late."

"Excuses!" Yang commented.

Penny frowned. "Well, you better hurry up. There aren't that many more starters here."

"I'm nearly there! Just open the door for me!" Ruby shouted as she hung up her scroll and stashed it. She noticed the door to the lab open as she climbed the stairs and dove inside, sliding across the newly polished floors, only to crash into an individual she really didn't want to piss off.

Well thats a nice dream to have.

"You incompetent dunce! Watch where your going!"

Enter: Weiss Schnee. Child of the former pokemon league champion before deciding to retire to raise said child.

Ruby got up quickly, pulling the cold hearted girl up with her. "Sorry Weiss, I was running late, and these floors are all slidy and-"

A hand covered her mouth. "Upupup. I don't want to hear your babble. If you stopped wasting so much time, maybe these things wouldn't happen. However, me and my new partner have a world to take by storm, and we arent going to let you be the first bump in the road." she looked back and whistled. "Myrtenaster. Lets go." she lifted her head up in a holier than thou gesture and walked off, followed by an Eevee, who stopped to stare disdainfully at Ruby, before following her trainer out of the lab.

"Well. That happened." Ruby stated.

"Ruby! You made it!"

She turned to find Penny rushing towards her.

"Penny! Hey." Ruby smiled, before the ginger crushed her in a hug.

"Lets hurry up and get you a pokemon friend!" Penny exclaimed, carrying her friend deeper into the lab.

The duo passed by another girl on the way out, one dressed in nearly all black and wearing a bow on her head. Ruby would have tried to make conversation but her lungs were currently still being crushed.

As they entered the room, the noticed Professor Ozpin tidying up sections of the lab.

"Hello again Professor!" Penny said cheerily, while Ruby just managed to choke out some sort of noise.

"Hello again Penny. Ruby." He greeted.

"We are here for our starters!" the ginger cheered.

"That might be a slight problem girls. Penny. Why dont you put Miss Rose down, im pretty sure she can walk." Ozpin said, taking a sip from the mug he carried.

"That is an excellent idea sir!" Penny exclaimed, promptly dropping her friend.

Ruby took a deep gasp of breath, relishing the fresh air as Ozpin continued. "Now, what I mean that there might be a problem is that I only have one starter left at the moment."

Ruby's heart dropped at those words. One pokemon, two would be trainers.

"That's terrible!" Penny cried out.

Ruby sighed. She knew that there was only one option.

"Penny." she sighed. "You take it."

Penny gasped. "But what about you Ruby? You wont have a pokemon then!"

"It's fine. It's what I get for sleeping in so late anyway." Ruby said sadly. She drifted towards the exit of the lab, idly running her hands over the displays on the wall.

"This actually was meant for you Penny. Your father specifically asked me to give this pokemon to you." Ozpin stated, making Ruby feel even worse. She never had a chance to get a starter. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this wasn't how her life was going to be.

Her hand slid over a handle of some kind, drawing her attention from her thoughts.

She was looking at a large sword, sheathed in what looked to be a wooden case. Entranced, she picked up the sword, not noticing the smug look on one Professor Ozpin.

Something about this sword was strange, almost like it was alive. Which couldn't be possible, could it?

Almost as if to answer that question, the large gem in the center of the hilt opened up, showing an eye in its place. The sword started to hum and Ruby yelped in surprise, dropping it.

The sword fell straight for the floor, but before it could hit the floor, it began to float. The sword unsheathed itself and stared at Ruby, humming slightly.

"Professor Ozpin...? What is this?" Ruby asked.

With a slight chuckle, Ozpin approached the two and placed his hand on her shoulder. "That my dear Ruby, is a Honedge."

"It's a pokemon!?" Penny gasped.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, and it seems to have taken a liking to Ruby."

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked, looking away from the newly awakened pokemon.

Ozpin smiled. "I received this Honedge from another professor from a different region, asking me to help with finding out how to awaken it. And for several months, it lay there, unresponsive to any and all attempts to rouse it."

"So... what does this mean?" Ruby asked, turning to look back at the pokemon, which continued to hover in front of her.

Ozpin placed a pokeball into her hand. "This means that you have a partner."

"Oh Ruby!" Penny cheered. "We can start our adventure together! Just like we planned!" She grabbed Ruby and crushed her in another hug.

"Penny! You can stop. Please!" Ruby gasped, squirming around as much as she could.

The cheerful ginger haired girl released her friend from her death grip before pulling out the pokeball given to her. "let's see what new friend is in this one."

She pushed the release button and the pokemon came out in a flash of light. The light died down to reveal a floating blue pokemon with a red eye.

"Wow, a Beldum. That's great Penny!" Ruby smiled.

Penny cheered happily and hugged her new partner. "Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" she cheered.

Ruby smiled. "I guess that today wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone, long time no see. This is just me trying something new out. If you wanna send any oc's, just send me a small character bio, appearance, team, personality, badge count. Affiliation(evil team, random trainer, 'hero') anyway, have fun, see you in the next chapter of whatever I write.


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Why am I carrying you?"

"I have no idea."

So, after the realization that Ruby had finally obtained her starter, Professor Ozpin had given the two Pokedexes, spare pokeballs, and a pair of maps. And thus, trainers and partners headed out into the world of pokemon.

And this is where we find our heroes. On the edge of Route 1, both partner pokemon floating beside them.

"Penny. Get off of me!" Ruby shouted.

"Okay!" Penny confirmed and hopped off her friends shoulders.

"So, crossing the boundary between our small town and the rest of the world. Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. You ready too?" Penny asked, petting her Beldum.

"Mhmm! Crescent Rose? You ready?" Ruby asked her red bladed pokemon, which hummed an affirmative.

"Crescent Rose? Thats what you named it?" Penny asked curiously.

Ruby nodded as she stroked her partner's sheath. "Of course. It makes sense because he's red and awesome!" she cheered.

Penny giggled. "I'm not quite sure what to name mine yet, so I'll just leave him be for now. Shall we take that first step together?"

"We shall my friend." Ruby grinned as the four crossed over.

"I feel... no different whatsoever." Ruby sighed, much to the agreement of her orange haired companion.

"Well, the next town isn't too terribly far away Ruby. Let's head there." Penny offered.

Ruby sighed. "Alright. Fine. If thats how it's gotta be. I expected more action or adventure by now."

"Hey! You two!"

"YEAH! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE FOOLISH MORTAL!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the large man in blue overalls.

"Challenge? Whoa whoa. Slow your roll Red. I'm not a trainer, I have no pokemon on me whatsoever. I'm just your friendly pokemart associate."

"Oh. Do you happen to have any supplies for us starting trainers?" Penny asked oblivious to Ruby who collapsed to the ground, twitching in disappointment.

The pokemart guide grinned. "I have just the thing for you ladies. In fact, I just came by to give the newest trainers complementary starter bags." he pulled the bag off of his side and opened it, bulling out two black book bags with sleeping bags attached

"Wait. Complementary? As in free?" Penny asked as she took the bags.

"Yup. You'll pay us back eventually. We just know it." the pokemart guy smiled. "Somewhere down the road at least."

"That's somewhat ominous if not downright creepy. But we'll take the bags I guess. Nothing else to do." Ruby sighed, sitting on the ground.

"Well, the next town is about an hour that way." the pokemart guy pointed off in a direction. "It's a straight shot so if ya get lost... it's kinda your own fault." he laughed.

"We'll get there just fine, thank you very much." Ruby huffed, walking off into the grass.

"Thank you sir." Penny said as she followed after Ruby.

"Yo Penny, toss me a bag."

"Okay!"

"Tha-ooph"

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

"Finally! We've made it!" Ruby cheered. "That pokemart guy is such a liar. One hour. Pssh."

"We did get lost Ruby." Penny stated flatly.

"Don't make any assumptions Penny. We totally didn't get lost. Now lets see if we can spend the night at the Center." Ruby sighed, stretching her arms tiredly.

"Yes, lets hope they have some rooms available this late." Penny sighed, also tired.

The two stepped inside the shelter only to find the girl clad in black from before. Before the duo could approach her, she walked off into the Center's back rooms.

They walked up to the front desk, looking at the always cheerful Nurse Joy. "Hey there. Do you guys still happen to have any rooms left?" Penny inquired.

"As a matter of fact, we have exactly one room left. You two are sharing the room, correct?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ruby nodded "Yup."

"One room for Ruby and Penny please!" Penny cheered.

"All the way in the back." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed them the keys. "Room on the left."

"Ahhh finally." Ruby sighed happily, throwing herself on one of the two beds. Penny sat down on her bed and opened up her bag.

Crescent Rose lay itself on a table while Beldum lay on the foot of Penny's bed.

"Looks like those bags are stocked for starters after all. A couple potions, a couple of spare pokeballs, a voucher for more stuff. A couple things of food and water." Penny said as she took stock.

"Too much talk, too little sleep." Ruby groaned as she curled up in her blankets.

Penny looked over at her traveling companion. "Yeah. It is quite late. Good night Ruby!"

"Night Penny." Ruby groaned.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke, showered and dressed themselves before returning the room key to Nurse Joy. Following that, they headed outside to which they found themselves spectating a battle.

"Myrtenaster! Tackle!"

"Pursuit Gambol."

The Eevee and Zorua in question clashed, sending each other skidding, however the Eevee seemed to have taken a harder hit.

"Damnit Myrtenaster! Get back in the game! We will not let these insolents walk all over us!"

"Good hit Gambol Shroud. Get ready to hit it again."

"Oh look its that girl from before, and Weiss too!" Penny commented.

"Geez, that girl in black is walking all over Weiss." Ruby murmured as she watched the Zorua almost effortlessly take out the Eevee.

"I think we're done here." She said, as Myrtenaster struggled to stay conscious, much less standing. Meanwhile Gambol Shroud was breathing heavily but otherwise unbothered.

"Hmph. I dont know how you ever could have gotten the upper hand but this wont be the only time our paths cross." Weiss growled as she pulled her Eevee into her arms and dashed into the Pokemon Center.

"Hmm. Nice work Gambol." the girl in black smiled as she kneeled down and pulled a potion out of her bag, applying it to Zorua as she stroked its hair.

"Hey! Nice battle!" Ruby cheered as she approached the girl.

"Oh. Hi." she said flatly.

"I'm Ruby, and this is Penny. And then we've got Beldum and Crescent Rose here too." Ruby grinned.

"Right... I'm Blake." Blake replied.

"That was such an incredible battle! Your Zorua is certainly a quality specimen." Penny smiled as she kneeled to look at it.

"His name is Gambol Shroud. And thanks, he's my partner. Best one I could hope for." she smiled as Gambol leapt up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"You seem like a strong trainer Blake. This might seem a bit sudden but do you wanna head out with us?" Ruby asked.

Blake thought for a moment, looking between the trainers and their pokemon. "Sure I guess. Just... you." She pointed at Penny, who hadn't taken her eyes off the black clad girl. "Stop staring. Please?"

"Okay!" Penny smiled as she turned off to the side and pulled out her map. "Okay so where are we going?"

"Jubilife city" Blake answered.

"Oh. Right. Well according to the map, its about a day's walk north." Penny informed the others.

"We might want to double that time. It'll give us time to train and if need be, gain some new partners." Blake offered.

"Roughing it in the outdoors for a night wont kill us. I think we'll go with Blake's plan. Is that okay with all of us?" Ruby asked. "Cuz I'm decided."

"Good for me." Penny smiled.

Blake stood up and shouldered her bag. "Then we're settled. Let's go."

"Yeah! Lets go!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

After several hours, all of the pokemon had grown several levels from batting aside stray pokemon that had the unfortunate idea of trying to attack the group. Not only had the pokemon grown stronger, but they had also learned more about their new traveling companion. Blake had been living off on her own for a while before the Professor found her and took her in for a few years. She had lost her family in a tragic mining accident in Oreburgh city and she spent her early years wandering and living off of berries.

Soon enough, night had fallen and our three heroines had retreated into their sleeping bags.

"Please dont stare at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Penny, stop staring at Blake. Blake, stop being so paranoid, we're all girls here."

"Goodnight Ruby and Blake!"

"Goodnight everyone."

"Night.

* * *

And thus concludes todays episode. Will our heroines reach their intended city? Will they fulfill their dreams? Will I ever get any sleep? All these questions and more, answered... possibly in the next chapter! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruuuuuubyyyyyy. Wake up. It's morning."

"...five more minutes Penny..."

"Ruby. Blake is gone."

"Alright, alright."

Ruby groggily roused herself from her sleep to find that Penny and her Beldum were already looking around the campsite. Ruby scanned the immediate area only to find that Blake had left her bag.

"Penny, she obviously plans on coming back. I mean why would she leave her bag here?" Ruby asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"It still worries me that she isn't here." Penny stated.

Ruby groaned, looking up. "Penny, the sun isn't even out yet."

Penny looked blankly at her "Yeah? And?"

"Penny. You're crazy." Ruby fell back onto her sleeping bag. "wait."

looking up into the trees, Ruby noticed the silhouette of person in a tree. "Penny, I think I found her."

"Blake. Blake! Blake can you come down here please?" Penny called up

"I got this." Ruby said, as she began climbing the tree.

"Heyyy Blake...? You awake?" Ruby asked as she reached the branch her new friend was sleeping on.

Blake didn't move, however the little Zorua in her arms decided to lift its head and look right at Ruby.

"Oh, morning Gambol. Little cutie." Ruby smiled as she scratched his ears, much to his delight. "Oh you are so adorable. Cute and strong. And its not just you." she poked his nose as she looked up at Blake.

"You're not half bad yourself."

Ruby blushed hard and looked up at Blake, who was currently laughing. "B-blake! I thought you were sleeping!"

Blake smiled. "I was. I woke up though. And I see your having fun with Gambol."

"Yeah." Ruby smiled as she stroked his chin. "Oh. Penny! She's up here!"

"Good! Are either of you coming down anytime soon?" Penny asked.

Blake sighed. "How long was she looking for me?"

Ruby laughed. "long enough to wake me up for help. We should probably get down now." she offered.

Blake nodded and gracefully leapt down from her perch, followed by Gambol, and finally by a less than graceful Ruby.

"Alright. Today's plan is to make it to Jubilife city, and from there we're heading to Oreburgh and then Eterna. Right Penny?" Ruby asked, shouldering her pack.

"Thats right Ruby!" Penny chimed.

Blake looked over at the two. "Those are cities with gyms. Are you trying to become the new champion?"

There was a gleam in her eye as Ruby looked at her raven haired traveling companion, a giant grin plastered across her face. "Hell Yeah! I plan on being the best trainer in Sinnoh! And if I can help the region with this whole team Galactic fiasco, then all the better!" Ruby shot Blake a thumbs up, to which she received a chuckle.

"I'm just along for the ride!" Penny stated, as excitedly as ever.

Blake shook her head, trying to hide her grin. "Wow Ruby. Your ambitions are so noble."

Ruby waved off the sarcastic comment as she started walking off in the direction of the city. "Come on! Adventure and prosperity await!"

"So Blake... Why did you set out on your journey?" Ruby asked as they walked through the brush.

"... It's not exactly easy to say." Blake admitted, looking at the grass beneath her feet. "I guess... well..."

"Hey you!"

The trio looked up to find a young boy walking towards them.

"You guys are trainers right? Fight me!" he shouted.

Ruby looked between Penny and Blake, then looked at the kid. "Who are you?"

The youngster pulled out a pokeball and fiddled with his hat. "I'm Johnny, and with my legendary Bidoof, I will take you down! Now which one of you is gonna fight me!?" he whined.

"...Legendary Bidoof..." Blake deadpanned.

Ruby sighed. "Well, i'll take you on kid. Every adventure has its first steps. I just didn't think mine was gonna be so short." she grinned as the boy's face lit up with anger.

"Oh, your gonna pay for that girly! You cant beat me! I mean, seriously! You're a girl! You cant beat a boy like me!" he shouted triumphantly as he tossed his pokeball, revealing a plain as day Bidoof.

"Ruby..." Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kick his ass."

Ruby looked up to see a dark expression fall on Blake's face and couldn't help but shiver. "Y-yeah. I gotcha."

"Crescent Rose, time to shine." Ruby smiled as felt her sentient blade slid out from its resting place between her back and her bag.

There it was. That feeling of tension and excitement when trainers lock eyes. That rush right before things kicked off. This is what she wanted from her journey. A new experience with every new pair of eyes.

"Bidoof! Tackle that stupid sword!"

"Fury cutter!"

The Bidoof charged and launched itself at the Honedge, only to be swatted away. It regained it's footing only to get knocked back by a slash.

"That's it! Keep it up Crescent Rose!" Ruby cheered.

The kid stomped his feet in anger. "Take it down! Tackle attack!"

Bidoof looked up to stare at the solitary eye of the sword. As it prepared to attack, it was hit from the side by another slash. Crescent Rose chased the rat like pokemon down, slicing away and not giving it the slightest bit of mercy. It wasn't too long before the sword had sheathed itself and returned to its resting place, leaving the defeated Bidoof with much less fur than it started the battle with.

"Whoo!" Ruby cheered, only to get crushed in a hug by Penny

"That. Was. Stupendous. Ruby you did so great!" She cheered

Blake nodded. "Good job Ruby. Now lets move on." she said as she strode away, leaving the child in tears from the loss.

* * *

"We made it we made it we made it we made it~" Ruby sang as she skipped across the cobbled streets.

"Yeah. We did." Blake nodded.

Penny smiled. "Those other trainers were pretty easy to beat."

"That's because our partners are incredible and powerful." Blake replied, smiling as Gambol nuzzled against her neck in response.

"Man I could use some cookies right now." Ruby groaned.

Blake raised an eyebrow "Cookies?"

"Yup! Its like her fuel source." Penny chirped cheerfully.

"How are you not Snorlax sized if that's all you eat?" Blake asked Ruby, who pouted in response.

"It's not the only thing eat! And I exercise quite regularly for your information Blake." she stuck out her tongue.

Blake chuckled before looking around. "I'm going to head to the mart, we might need some more supplies. Do you guys need anything?" she asked

"I require nothing at the moment. Do you Ruby?" Penny asked.

Ruby nodded, looking through her purse. "A few potions and pokeballs would be great. Here." Ruby handed Blake a few dollars.

"I was thinking about checking out the Poketch company building." Penny stated.

Ruby nodded. "I wanted to take a look at the Trainer school. Let's say we meet up at the Center in about two hours?"

Blake and Penny both nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough." Blake said.

"So see you guys in two hours then." Ruby stated, as the three went their own ways.

* * *

The doors to Jubilife city's Trainer school opened and in stepped Ruby Rose, who totally hadn't just spent the last half hour asking people for directions and promptly getting lost. No, not at all.

"Finally made it." She congratulated herself. She looked around, seeing young children reading books and taking notes.

"Hello there. I take it you're a trainer?"

Ruby looked to her left where the voice came from, which came from a school teacher.

"Hello there. I'm Miss Goodwitch. I teach the young ones here. How can I help you today?" she smiled.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by, just see what it's all about. That sort of thing." Ruby said, smiling back.

"Reviewing the basics I see." Goodwitch smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me, are you a starting trainer? From Twinleaf town?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ruby asked.

"There's another new trainer from the same town. She's over by the blackboard." she pointed over at the girl in all white, with an Eevee by her side.

"Oh god. Really?" Ruby groaned. 'Of all places to find her, it has to be the first place I decided to go.' she thought.

"What? Do you know her?" Miss Goodwitch asked curiously.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, we come from the same town, I consider her a friend but she considers me a nuisance." she sighed

"Oh. So you made it to the city? I expected that you would have gotten lost in the forest."

"See what I mean!?" Ruby shouted in exasperation.

Weiss paid her no mind as she sauntered over to the two. "Thank you for the status information Glynda. I found it very informative and the extra items that you gave me will definitely help me in the long run." Weiss smiled.

Miss Goodwitch smiled. "I'm glad I could be of help."

"You gave her free stuff?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Of course. I give free things to the first new trainer to walk in to the school each day. It would have been you if she hadn't arrived." Glynda stated. "Come by tomorrow and i'll give you some things to help you out."

Weiss chuckled. "This is the exact reason why you shouldn't be late to things. You might get free things."

"Oh don't you start ice queen." Ruby growled angrily.

"Oh, you just love your little life don't you? Showing up all late every time, just coasting by with everything. You know what, why don't we settle this little dispute. Battle. Right now." Weiss clenched her fists as Myrtenaster growled at her feet.

Ruby looked between the two. "You know what? I dont have time for this. I've got..." Ruby stopped as Crescent Rose slid from her back and started humming violently, almost angrily.

"What? Crescent Rose, you want to fight her?" Ruby asked, getting a quick hum in response.

Ruby grinned. "Alright, fine. Let's do this Weiss!"

"Hey hey hey! Take this outside girls." Glynda shooed them away.

"Oh... okay." the two girls whimpered as they left the school.

* * *

Well, thats the end of this chapter. Who will prevail in this WhiteRose duel? What new adventures await these girls? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
